And to be loved in return
by emzily
Summary: My version of season 5  Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Hayley, Nathan, Skills, Mouth and Rach all return to TH as a result of Whitey's death, eventually Brucas, Naley and depending on reactions Jeyton and Routh
1. Prologue

It's sad that it took such a heartbreaking event to bring all of us back to our roots. It was our one wish that we wouldn't lose contact and yet, like for many others who make the same wish; we separated too far for too long. Surprisingly though different people kept in contact with different people, me and my best friend Hayley for example obviously we being family couldn't stay away from each other for long. Peyton and me learned from our mistakes so also are in constant contact over our travels, always there for each other as friends should be. Lucas and Nathan brothers kept in contact as Lucas liked regular updates on how his nephew was going, and Nathan liked to be updated on his little sister. Skills and Mouth of course kept in contact staying in Tree Hill and building their lives, and Jake, good old Jake, well through his travels he's visited a few people but always returned to New York to the same university I attended and became a really close friend of mine.

Whitey, our leader, our father, our grandfather, our confident, and most importantly our friend has passed away.

So here we are packing up some bags and returning home, returning to our parents, our families and our old selves.

This was going to be really, really interesting…


	2. Benefits of friends

Hey guys, this is my first oth fanfic and im kinda just becoming used to setting it all up!! Meanwhile i hope you enjoy, im trying to follow along the actual storyline as much as possible but you'll be informed throughout the story of what has occured or changed in the 4 years since they've all seen each other. I warn you now im a major brucas fan - BUT i do love the peyton character so im not into bashing her or her relationship with Lucas. However - I LOVE JAKE, so quite possibly they will end up together. PLEASE read and reveiw, pretty much im only posting for your opinions so LET ME KNOW!!! ;)

I disclaim...

"Nate, did you put James's pajamas in his bag?" Hayley asked frantically rushing around their reasonably large house picking up after her husband and her son.

Nodding Nathan moved his five year-old son to his other knee, "Mummy's going crazy," he whispered to his son.

Nodding James screwed up his nose and watched as his Mum rushed around shoving clothes in bags, "Mommy's always crazy," he smiled, "it makes her fun."

Raising an eyebrow Nathan raised his hands threatening to tickle, "Funner than me?" he asked warningly.

Furrowing his head in concentration James thought about this, "Yes," he grinned preparing himself for his fathers hands to encircle him tickling him until he couldn't breathe.

Doing what was expected Nathan began to tickle his son into fits of giggles as Hayley stopped what she was doing and looked at Nathan, "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Hales they are in the bag, did you hear what our traitor of a son just said?" Nathan asked securely holding his son as he squirmed off his lap, pulling him back on.

Returning to what she was doing Hayley frantically threw things into the bags, pausing briefly to smile at her son and husband as they continued mucking around, pulling up short a couple of minutes later as a bulldozer came crashing into her legs. Looking down with love at James as he hugged her leg with all his might, "It's ok mum," he whispered, "Coach has gone to visit Uncle Keith."

Reaching down and bringing him up into her arms she hugged him tightly and looked

over at Nathan with tears in her eyes, smiling encouragingly he stood up and walked over to his wife and child, "He's right Hales, it's ok, we've packed, everything's ready to go and all we have left to do is wait for your darling friend to hurry up and get here so we can be on our way. How long does it take to get ice cream, which by the way I don't think Noah even asked for? She better return our youngest in one piece."

Smiling and hugging James to her as his breathing began to slow and his body began to relax, tell-tale signs that he was ready for bed and he would most probably sleep the whole trip, "Noah didn't ask for ice cream, she just wanted some."

"And used our two year old as an excuse to get it."

"Precisely."

As if called Brooke appeared in the doorway licking a cone and holding her sleeping two-year-old nephew against her shoulder, she smiled, "And it worked just as I planned."

Rolling his eyes he walked over to his closest friend and gently retrieved his son from her, "Why you aren't driving up with Jake I will never know."

Shrugging she licked her hand as the ice cream dripped down, "Jenny and him are going down tomorrow because he couldn't get out of work tonight. What are we waiting for? Shouldn't we be leaving soon?"

Nathan began to inform her of her fault in their tardiness but Hayley nudged him and grinned, no matter what happened Brooke could always make anyone smile. "Let's go," she pointed at their bags lined up at the front door looking up at Brooke, "you can put those in the car while we put the kids in."

"Can I please," Brooke replied sarcastically picking up two of the bags, "Geez, what are you packed for? We're not going on vacation you know."

Hayley's eyes saddened and she looked down at her son smoothing his hair down from the continuous tussled mess it usually stood in, "I know."

"See what you did?!" Nathan exclaimed exasperated with Brooke as she finished her ice cream and rolled her eyes at Hayley.

She walked up and hugged her and her Godson together, "I know you know, but you know me, crack the jokes without dealing."

Nodding and wiping her tears away Hayley gave Nathan and Brooke a watery smile, she gestured towards the door, "Come on lets hit the road. I can't wait to see Luke."

"I can," Brooke grumbled.

"Me too," Nathan smiled walking behind Brooke and nudging her along, "It's getting way to easy to beat him at basketball."

"Ha, you just need some new competition after I beat you every time," Brooke grinned throwing their suitcases into the boot of Hayley's 'tutor-mom' car.

"Twice you beat me twice, and they were both flukes, anyway miss you don't want to see him because of teenage love triangle drama – which ended four years ago might I add."

"Four times and they weren't flukes they were masterfully planned and skilled wins, meanwhile we do not speak of the other matter, or I'd have to bring up the sex video."

Returning from passing Noah to Hayley to put in the car, he lightly pushed Brooke, "Point proven and noted, meanwhile you do know you were there too?"

Laughing and climbing into the front passenger seat of the car Brooke grinned at her best friend and reached for her hand, "We can be friends while he looks after the babies ok?"

Hayley smiled and turned the radio on low so Brooke and she could sing along like they always used to. It turned out well for Hayley in her short-lived career; however she went on to do law at school while practising her music on the side. Brooke however majored in fashion, and had gone on to produce an extremely prodigious clothing label. Nathan on the other hand enjoyed coaching basketball as well as being a personal trainer and looking after the kids, despite a rough start things were finally beginning to work out for them.


	3. What once was

_**Thnks heaps for the reveiws so far! its really appreciated! Slowly but surely itll get more interesting i promise!**_

_**I disclaim...**_

Crawling back into his old bed at his mums house Lucas looked around the familiar surroundings, at the photos, at the pictures, at his old life. He looked up as Peyton walked into the room leaning against the doorframe and smiled, "Hey stranger."

"Hey Peyton," the familiar smile in his voice synonymous with her name, "When did you get here?" he asked making room on his bed for her to join him.

Plopping down and lying back Peyton let the comfort she always felt in this room wash over her, "A couple of hours ago. How bout you?"

Lucas looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully recalling the day; he had arrived that morning and proceeded to do the Tree Hill death walk at the graveyard pausing at the empty space where his old mentor was soon to be, and then made it home to meet his sister as she arrived home from preschool and caught up with his mother at the café. "This morning, did the usual thing. I was thinking about going down to the river-court later and seeing Skills and Mouth."

"Ooh, bad move, Brooke said that she was going down to the river-court later with Mouth and Skills and wanted to know if I wanted to come. I thought I'd come and see you first."

Crossing his arms over his chest he thought about that for a moment, "I'm not going to let her dictate where I go and when I can hang out with my friends, I thought we were over this" turning over and looking at her he smiled tenderly, "Who'd have thought I could alienate Brooke for good by hurting you?"

Returning his smile she looked at him longingly, "She doesn't understand how I could forgive you; she'd probably be disappointed to know what we've been doing together lately."

He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her to him, "I'm not sure I like being back here."

Snuggling into his warmth she sighed with contentment, "I like it, but then being in the same room with you has always been a highlight in my day."

He chuckled and smoothed her hair down, "Gag."

"That's what Brooke would say," she grinned.

"The wisest cheerleader I knew. But please, lets not get into that," he sighed not ready to take the teasing, even after three years, he still wasn't able to get over the pivotal movement.

Sighing and sitting up, Peyton turned to look at him, "So you cheated on me and Brooke won't talk to you. But you know what? That was three years ago Lucas, I think since even I'm over it you should be."

He sighed and rose from his position on his bed to look at his old photos more intensely, "It's not that easy. It's not like we're together now either, just a sort of friends with benefits thing."

"That's your choice," Peyton sighed.

"And one I stick by," Lucas swung slowly around and looked imploringly at Peyton, "and one you distinctly agreed to."

"I love you Lucas," she whispered up at him, "but I'm not putting myself out there again to get hurt."

"Exactly, so what are we talking about?"

"The fact that I can't figure out which one of us you miss," Peyton stood up and looked at him directly, she did love him, but she was pretty sure by this stage that she wasn't in love with him. They were like halves of each other, but that wasn't a love thing, it seemed weird that they were so similar after a while, they needed friction. Which were things Brooke provided, she counteracted his quiet calmness with bubbly happiness, where Peyton made him happy by just being there, she made him happy by being alive.

Rolling his eyes Lucas mimed stabbing himself in the heart, "You know me so well it's scary."

"So which one?"

"I don't know, this really sucks."

"You really want to talk to Whitey ha?"

"For the first time I can't to talk to someone as much as I want to talk to Keith."


	4. Friends

Shooting a basket from the three point line Skills grinned as two of his three best friends approached him from different directions, Brooke and Mouth both shook their heads at Skills, "Poor," Brooke groaned.

"Poorer than poor," Mouth commented, "You're slipping Skills."

"Bite your tongue dog, I'm still as awesome as ever, if not better," he threw the ball at Brooke. "Come on girl; show us what you've got."

Brooke caught it and rose her eyebrow at Skills, "You're funeral."

Skills and Mouth both looked at her and groaned, "Girl you've got to stop with the sarcastic remarks, it's sensitive times we're in."

"Brooke seriously, if it was anyone else…" Mouth scrunched up his nose worryingly at her.

Having already slapped her forehead she nodded at the boys knowingly, "I made Hales cry this morning."

"Girl…"

"Yeah, yeah Skills I know, I'm just not used to thinking before I speak," at that she threw the ball up and over her shoulder executing a perfect three pointer shot without looking, "but at least I'm not slipping like you," she poked her tongue out and ran away as he started after her. Having spent most of the last four years with Jake, Skills and Nathan, Brooke had unearthed the knowledge that she was in fact uncannily good at basketball. She had been refining her skills with her friends as surrogate coaches and was now surprisingly beating the boys. Who'd have thought that after her relationship with Lucas ended she'd adopt his love for the game? Picking her up and throwing her around as Mouth laughed, they didn't notice as Rachel walked up to the court and sat down on the picnic table along side it.

"Save it for the bedroom," she yelled grinning as they all twisted around to see her.

"Rach!" Brooke clapped happily as she bounced over to hug her close friend. "I missed you heaps! How's the husband?"

"Who cares? Left him last week. Found someone much younger and…fitter…to play with. Good times," she smirked at the group."

"I'm glad I found you all, Peyton just rang, she's collecting the rest of the gang and we're heading to Karen's café to catch up, you in?"

"Sure," Brooke grinned, "I'm getting tired of beating Skills at basketball anyways, and I've only been away from Nate and Hales for two hours…I don't know how I've survived."

Skills made a pfft noise and started walking, laughing happily to be around her favourite people once more, she ran up and jumped on his back from behind, causing him to look over his shoulder at her and grab her legs around his waist as a reflex, "I'm gonna drop you one day girl," he smiled to himself.

"You love it," Rachel grinned walking beside them and linking arms with Mouth.

"Oh sure, some bony ass white girl on my back," he paused, "ok yeah, you're right."


	5. Together again

Peyton and Lucas walked into the café smiling as Hayley jumped up and ran towards him, throwing herself at him like she had all their lives, he felt her collapse in his arms and supported her as her body shuddered quietly with small sobs. Nathan realised with some form of jealousy that she had been holding in a lot of her tears just to share with Lucas, as Lucas buried his face in Hayley's hair, Nathan got up to greet Peyton pulling her in for a quick tight hug. She looked over his shoulder at the five year old boy asleep on one of the couches entangled with a small gorgeous five year old girl, "Are all the Scott children so damn beautiful?"

Nodding Nathan shrugged his shoulders and blew on his fingernails, "It's in the genes you know, and it's a guarantee that you'll be stunning."

Hitting him lightly on the shoulder Peyton rolled her eyes, "And where's Scott number…um," she tried to count on her hand, "…Noah?"

Pointing towards the kitchen area just as Karen walked past gently jiggling a sleeping baby in her arms, "Thataway."

"Thataway? Seriously? What are you, Italian?"

Finally pulling themselves away from each other Lucas led Hayley over to the table next to the couch with his arms comfortingly around her shoulders, "Hey Nate," he greeted somberly, "How've you been?"

"Other than this? Not bad actually you?" he asked walking past his sleeping son and smoothing down his hair.

Lucas briefly smiled at Peyton as she sat down on the opposite side of him, "Not bad either. Finally finished my third book, which is a great relief."

"Peyton?" Hayley asked smiling warmly, "How bout you? How's your art coming along? I already know how fabulously your radio career is going!"

Peyton smiled and shrugged, "I'm still drawing for those two magazines I told you about, and in negotiations for my own show, but other than that same old. Helping Brooke with some Bros over Hoes drawings and such, just having a really good life."

As she finished talking Mouth and Rachel walked into the room, smiling at everyone Mouth sat down next to Nathan and slouched back into his chair, "Hey guys," he greeted, "anyone else getting the feeling of dejavu?"

"It's like a time warp with midgets," Rachel grinned as she walked past the sleeping kids and gently kissed James on the cheek. Lucas looked up at the door expectantly as he heard a familiar short bark of laughter drift in.

Noticing his swift refocused attention Peyton watched him. Noticing Rachel watch him with that look in her eyes, she knew nothing had changed, that girl was out for all she could get.

Brooke burst through the door out of breath and looking behind her expectantly, everyone chuckled as Skills burst in five seconds later. Brooke jumped up and down and did a little dance, "I won!" she stated poking her tongue out at him.

Skills groaned and rolled his eyes, "You cheated like you always do."

"Na-ah," she shook her head innocently.

"You pushed me into a doorway!"

Whistling and batting her eyelashes at him, "A lady never cheats."

"A lady didn't," Skills rejoined, "You did."

Laughing out loud she nearly fell over as a five-year-old missile hit her legs, bending down she picked up the little girl. Unfortunately her rather loud entrance – which wasn't at all unusual – had woken the children up and James was busy crawling on Peyton's lap. "Hey La," Brooke smiled clutching the young girl to her, "How are the rest of the teletubbies?"

Kayla giggled and rolled her eyes, "Hey Cherry Cola, how's Coke?"

Widening her eyes in surprise that she didn't get the usual denial that she was a teletubbie, she rose her brow and looked accusingly at the only person who had one; ever called her Cherry, and two; would have taught a five-year-old that retort.

Lucas shrugged and smiled, and Brooke laughed aloud at her little sort-of sister. Unable to come up with a relevant retort for a five year-old she chose instead to begin tickling her. "Aunty Brooke!" James called jumping off Peyton's lap and chasing after his Aunt, "tickle me too! Come on Kayla lets run!"

Jumping down Kayla followed James out to the back kitchen with Brooke right behind, "Be careful!" Hayley called after them, and shrugged at Rachel's scoff, "I'm a mother now Gattina, it's practically a requirement to be paranoid."

"We will!" James called back from somewhere unseen in the café.

"I didn't mean you," Hayley mumbled so only the table heard, "I meant my friend with the mind of a five-year-old."

They all smiled and watched Brooke disappear. "Luke, it's really cool of your mum to have the wake at her house," Mouth commented drawing everyone's attention.

He sighed and nodded, "Deb offered but considering Whitey's relationship with Dan, it didn't seem like the best of ideas."

Everyone nodded and tried not to remember the issues between Whitey and Dan. They tried to forget Dan's part in Keith's death and they tried to forget how he tried to have Lucas committed. Hayley smiled as she remembered that he had been put away for a very, very long time.

"I was just remembering when he offered me a space on the team," Skills smiled looking at the basketball down on the floor which had been such a big part of everyone's lives.

"Me too," Lucas grinned.

"I was always on the team," Nathan smiled cheekily as he got hit by Hayley.

Karen walked into the room and placed a sleeping Noah on Hayley's chest, and patted his back, "Where is my gorgeous little ball of energy?" she asked the group at large, looking at the couch where her sleeping child used to play.

Lucas put up his hand, "Right here Mom," he answered to chuckles from the group at large.

She rolled her eyes, "Not you. The little one."

Nate gestured upstairs, "Up there with my little ball of energy."

Skills put up his hand, "And mine."

Peyton laughed, "She's not yours, if anything she's Hayley's."

Karen disappeared upstairs amid the rest of the arguing smiling to herself. It just felt so right to her having those kids back in her café, back in her town and back in her life. She'd kept in contact with all of them, as on some level she felt they were all her children, so it was great to have them all under the same roof. As she got to the top of the stairs and opened the door to what used to be Hayley's and Lucas's mini putt course. She saw a flash of dark blonde hair behind one of the ceiling lights and grinned as a small flash of dark brown hair followed. She saw a pair of boots thrown haphazardly across the floor in front of her, and looked around to find the bare feet that should be in them. Brooke had always been a ball of energy, bouncing around and laughing happily, she had never let anyone get to her and was always nice to everyone. She was really good at basketball and used to love playing against and with the boys, and she had such a sweet relationship with her friends. Karen used to think that Brooke was such a good thing for Lucas because when he was around her he was a completely different person, he had a natural tendency to sit back and observe rather than participate. But since they started going out whenever Brooke was involved Lucas participated, she always made him smile and dragged him out of his quietness.

"Aunty Brooke," Karen heard a quiet giggling voice, "We surrender. You should put the rest of your balloons down, because we don't want to fight anymore. I hurt my finger," the last sentence was made with a little sniff on the end, and Karen knew it was a lie.

"Well if you guy's want to wuss out like her uncle and big brother would do, then I can't stop you," Brooke was saying as she emerged from around the corner of a wall tossing two water balloons up in the air and winking at Karen. She seemed to be slightly damp on her left side and her long chocolate streaked with red hair has hanging down to the small of her back in straggly damp curls.

And indignant voice came from behind the ceiling lights Karen had seen them move behind before, "By brother would not wuss out!"

Brooke giggled and moved into position ready for them to emerge, "Yes he would, and he has many times before…but not as much as Nathan."

James's head popped up as he frowned, "No Daddy wouldn't either!"

Brooke raised an eyebrow and held her arm with the water balloon back threateningly, "Oh yes he would!"

At this point Kayla's head popped up with a balloon in her hand similar to Brooke's, Karen took this moment to step into the middle of the war-zone, "Hold it!"

A gasp came from Karen's daughter as she had already let go of her balloon and it ended up landing on her mothers head, slowly emerging from her hiding place she ran up to her mother and threw herself around her legs, "Oh mummy, I'm so sorry!"

James's sauntered out and walked over to hold Brooke's hand, "I knew we'd beat her Aunty Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "you were on her team."

"That was a disguise Aunty Brooke," James's shook his head at her stupidity, "I was undercover."

Kayla's head poked around her mothers legs, "You were not!"

"Was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Alright," Karen bent down to pick up her daughter, holding her on her hip she looked down at James's, "Seems to me Kayla won." Brooke and James both looked up at her in question, "She's the only one who's dry."

James rolled his eyes, "We had to hit her with invisible balloons because she didn't want to get wet," he explained as Brooke nodded in agreement.

Karen shrugged, "But isn't the purpose of the game that the most wet is the loser?"

Brooke started laughing and bent down to pick James up, "She got us Jay. She got us good!"

He frowned, and then couldn't help but release a little giggle at Kayla's surprised happiness, "Ok La, you win!"

Brooke handed James to Karen and watched as she carried them downstairs, then turned and sat down on one of the ceiling lights and relaxed back. She had to admit that she was having a hard time not letting Whitey's death affect her. When she'd come back the last time she had lived with Whitey through till the end of the holidays as she hadn't wanted to intrude on Hayley's married couple-ness nor had she wanted to be anywhere near Lucas and Peyton and what was happening then. She missed him so much, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Lucas reached the top of the stairs and looked down at his ex-girlfriend, she was shivering but he doubted she'd noticed, there were also tears falling down her beautiful face which he was also sure she hadn't a clue about. Her eyes so similar to Hayley's but a light hazel, tore at his heart as she looked up and smiled at him in greeting. He had to have known that no matter what happened in their last conversation, she wouldn't bring it up at a time like this. She tried not to let a lot of things get to her and for it to just roll off her shoulders. He was amazed that when he was around her all that awkwardness he thought would be there wasn't, he'd never felt at all unsure when he was around her.

He sat down next to her and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder in a sisterly way. He put his arm around her waist and hugged her to him, "I am so sorry."

She smiled and snuggled into his warmth, "I'm sorry to."

He looked down at her then up at the sky, "You must be going through hell."

Brooke frowned, "I'm fine. You're the one who's messed up about this. Oh and when did you start sleeping with Peyton again?"

His body jumped in shock, "Don't pretend you're not as messed up as me and how the hell did you know that?"

She shrugged, "I've known you practically my whole life, I can read you like a book," she nudged him, "And those puppy dog eyes she was looking at you with kind of gave me a clue."

He smiled begrudgingly and with no real happiness, "Just another mess I've got myself into."

"You and your messes," she smiled, "nothing changes."

He shook his head, and silence prevailed, one thing he always liked about their relationship was that if he didn't want to talk she didn't make him, she would just fill in the silences with mindless chatter and as well as that they didn't really need to talk, she just understood.

"I miss him."

"Yeah," Luke sighed, "Me too."


	6. Saying goodbye

"I wanted to stand before you today and say something profound. I wanted to express to you all in words that you will never forget, why we should all never forget. However I realised, everyone here doesn't need to be told this.

We do not need to be reminded of who we have lost, of just how much this world is now bereft. Because, on this day, with the people here, the people he loved, and the people who loved him back, there is one other thing we do not need to be reminded of. One thing that should make us smile. One thing that should comfort us all in this time – he has someone to meet on the other side. He has Camilla."

Lucas looked out at the crowd gathered before him and felt bizarrely like a man of God. Everyone's attention was on him, his mother with little Kayla sitting quietly on her lap, Peyton gazing up at him sadly and yet adoringly. Nate and Hayley sitting with James in between them, sitting next to Hales was Brooke, stunning in her grief and funnily enough the only person not gazing up at him, but gazing down at Noah asleep in her arms. Mouth, Skills and Rachel all sat in the row behind them with a few of their old basketball team-mates. And then a few other rows back Jake sat with Jenny now a beautiful blonde seven-year-old, who was holding her Dads hand and looking up at Lucas encouragingly.

Lucas cleared his throat to continue, "He has my Uncle Keith, probably waiting for him with a glass of whiskey and his feet up on someone's desk," he paused for the understanding quiet laughter. "Mark Twain once said; 'The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time'. Coach Durham was not afraid. And now he gets to be with the love of his life once more. It seems to me to that he is the luckiest man I have ever known. He got to love, and he got to be loved in return. And he believed in that for his whole life. I envy him and I miss him."

Lucas finished and walked down from the podium and sat in his seat in between his mother and Peyton, who gripped his hand as silent tears fell down her face. He glanced over at Brooke still with her head down and frowned, he had hoped she would look up at the words Mouth had once told him she had said. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realised the tears silently dropping and soaking into Noah's one piece – and for a moment he fantasized about sitting next to her and putting his arms around her, protecting her and Noah from the world, and stealing comfort for himself.


	7. Life after death

Jake eyed Peyton warily as she sat with Jenny talking about music. Granted Jenny was talking about the Spice Girls reunion tour and Peyton looked rather pained, he still couldn't help but watch. At that moment Brookes hand brushed his and he couldn't help but notice Luke's hardened gaze avert to watch Nathan and Skills trade basketball stories. He smiled at Brooke and moved his arm on the balcony rail so it was placed behind the small of her back and she could lean back into him.

The thing with Brooke and him was simple, she was one of his best friends in the whole world, she loved Jenny and was good with her. So they had a few nights together a week, it wasn't a romantic thing and they both understood it, Jake liked to think that they were just there for each other, they understood that neither of them had someone, and they loved each other enough, and knew each other well enough to be that person for each other. When one of them was desperate; desperate for intimacy, desperate for someone's touch – desperate for anything, they were there for each other. That was the definition of friendship, Jake thought, and that's why he felt no shame, and neither did Brooke. However what Lucas and Peyton were doing…well he didn't like to think about it much less envision it, what they were doing wasn't the same, hell, maybe he was jealous – and a whole lot pissed off. However, being the ex-boyfriend who got tossed for the other ex-boyfriend, he felt that he was well within his rights to be mighty pissed off. They were all gathered around on the front porch of Lucas's house as people milled around for the wake.

"You were both pathetic until Whitey got hold of you," Lucas interjected into Skills and Nathan's arguing.

"Like you were any better white boy. Everyone knows if there was one white boy in the whole white boy universe who couldn't jump it was you!" Skills accentuated his statements with lots of hand gestures that had Jenny in giggles.

"Does the fact that I'm white piss you of or just that I'm better than you?" Lucas grinned.

"Ain't no-one better than me…" he looked over at Brooke who raised her eyebrow, "Not even you B. Davis."

"But I'm better than Lucas right?" she grinned.

"Hell yeah," Skills laughed, "Even Jake here's better than Lucas."

Lucas held up his hands, "Hey I surrender to Jake, but Brooke Penelope Davis better than me?"

"Granted she doesn't have the finesse of Hayley's 'Granny' shots, she does have some game," Nathan interjected.

With his mouth gaped open Lucas grinned at Brooke, "Are they on drugs?"

"Probably," Peyton grinned, "But that's not the point. I think I sense a challenge coming on…"

At that moment James came running out onto the porch and threw himself into his mothers arms tears streaming down his face. Hayley glanced up at the rest of the group and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes, and drying his tears with her thumb. He snuggled his face into her neck and she stroked his hair until his tears came to a stop, everyone in the group had gone silent and they were all waiting her James to let them know what was going on. Nathan lent down to tenderly look his son in the eye, "What's up Jamie?"

Jamie sniffled and pouted up at his Dad, "They said," he hiccoughed, "they said that Grandpa Whitey is dead."

Nathan frowned, "We told you that Jamie. That Grandpa Whitey is going to heaven to see Uncle Keith," he reminded him gently.

Jamie shook his head, "You didn't say they were putting him in a box in the ground," he accused.

Nathan raised his eyebrows and looked around the group who all shrugged, they all knew that James and Kayla could be stealthy when they wanted to – mostly when adults were talking about things they shouldn't be hearing. Jenny piped up gently addressing James, "He had to have some way to get in the sky Jamie! Everyone knows we can't fly," she grinned.

James wiped his nose on his mothers top as he turned his head to gaze shyly at Jenny, "But," he whispered between tears, "In the _ground_ Jen, everyone knows the sky is up and the ground is down."

Jenny smiled, "Well we can't _see_ them just fly on up into the sky, otherwise there would be boxes soaring over our heads while we walked to school! They might get in the way of us!" She explained patiently and moved closer to James by sitting in Peyton's lap and leaning towards him, "So they have to wait for night time when nobody's looking, and then the boxes turn into planes and fly to the sky," she finished. Jenny and Jamie looked up to Jake for confirmation which he gave with a loving nod of his head, then they turned to Hayley who had tears in her eyes for her nod, which she gave. If the two young children had looked to the rest of the group they would have found all the adults nodding animatedly, looking at each other in relief.

Jenny scooted over to her father as he grinned down at her and whispered in her ear, "Baby, you know you're the brainiest girl I know right?"

Jenny smiled up at him wide eyed, "Even brainier than Brooke?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow hearing that part of the conversation and waited for Jake's answer, "Yep."

Brooke shrugged and let a wide grin envelop her face and put her trademark dimples on show, "It's not hard baby. But I bet I can sew you under the table."

"That's ok Brooke," Jenny giggled, "That's girls work anyway."


	8. On the road to recovery

Curled up in a ball in the corner of Lucas's room, Brooke tried to stifle the sobs that had been threatening to escape since Lucas's opening words at Whitey's funeral earlier in the day. Although it seemed that Whitey and Brooke did not have a close relationship, she had always known that if she had needed any advice or wisdom or just to be told off for something she could always count on Whitey. Taking ragged deep breaths she hoped that no-one would notice she was missing, she'd left the group sitting outside on Lucas's porch reliving all their past 'Whitey moments', she heard short barks of laughter from when Nathan imparted his stories. He had in fact had the most to do with Whitey his whole life, and apparently that ended in many a hilarious story.

Brooke had to admit that one big reason she was hiding in Lucas's room was because ever since the funeral when Jake appeared there seemed to be a lot of tension within the group, from Lucas, Peyton and Jake mainly. Skills and Mouth joked like there was nothing wrong and Hayley and Nathan acted like there shouldn't be anything wrong but Peyton knowing Brooke as well as she did, she knew of hers and Jake's friends with benefits relationship. Brooke knew of Peyton and Lucas's as well, they had never been able to keep secrets – they should have learned this. And it seemed everyone else knew about what was going on, the only one of the group who seemed to be oblivious to the tension was Rachel – which was hardly surprising.

What Brooke couldn't decide was whether Lucas thought that Jake posed a threat to Peyton or herself, but he can't not be nice and friends with him because they were once really close. Or whether Jake thought that Luke posed a threat to Peyton or Brooke, but he couldn't not be nice and friends with him because they were once really close.

Admitting that this had an affect on her was more than she could handle, was more than she could understand.

She felt her body try to sob again but she breathed deeply and tried to work through it. Lucas watched her from his doorway, being sent inside by Hayley to find out what Brooke was up to, he found it hard to approach her as he used to. Seeing her sitting there like that with her head lolled back against the wall behind her and her eyes clenched shut. This was not the Brooke that he knew, that he had grown up with; she seemed destroyed. Wondering whether to intrude on her thoughts made him think back to their fight at the wedding, he had never really had to support her, she had always been the one supporting him. Always been there for him when he needed her, but where had he been?

He moved over to her tense form and slowly lowered himself next to her, she didn't move, barely seemed to breathe, her eyes remained shut and her body, unlike the night before, did not relax into him. He spread his legs out in front of him and lent his head back against the wall much like hers, "Nice little hiding space you've got here."

"That's your opener?" Brooke asked opening one eye "Not some witty quote from some dead poet? I get 'nice little hiding space you've got here'?"

"Sorry," he muttered, "don't have a quote for this occasion, but I'll get right on it."

Brooke shook her head, "I'm sorry, I just don't know how to act, or what to say to you."

"Brooke Davis with not a thing to say?" he winked at her, "how unusual."

They sat in silence for a while just revelling in each others company, taking advantage of the fact that no-one was around, watching, or listening, a luxury which they had not experienced in a long time it was amazing that it had come twice in two days.

"So," Brooke began, "let me guess, it was Hayley who sent you in here to check up on me."

Nodding Lucas avoided eye contact, "Always seems to know what's going on, that girl does."

"You just sounded like that little green thing from star wars."

"Yoda."

"If that's the little green thing then sure."


	9. Where's your head at?

"Where's your head at Peyton?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I'm pretty sure you can do anything you put your mind to Peyton."

"This thing you've got going with Brooke. What does it make you feel?" She asked her eyes not meeting his and her body guarded, protecting herself from his answer. They had moved around to the back of the house and were sitting on the curb and until that moment they had been sitting in companionable silence.

"Is this a trick question?" he asked half seriously, a crooked yet somewhat scared smile on his face.

Peyton looked up searching his eyes, "I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable," she began, "I just want to know what's in it for you."

He pursed his mouth thoughtfully, "I believe that's what they call a 'loaded question' P. Sawyer."

"Which I fully acknowledge J. Jegelski, but I'm still asking," she smiled teasingly.

"Not that I feel the need to explain myself to you," Jake began, "But what I feel, well, it's real."

"Kinda not the question," Peyton returned biting her tongue between her teeth and holding back a grimace.

"Hey I'm being honest here," he grinned holding his hands up to his chest in honesty.

"Ok, how about; do you love her?"

"Peyton," he sighed, "Me and Brooke, we're not about love." He looked into her eyes, "But if that's your question, yeah, I love her."

Trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach Peyton returned his look, "That's a bold statement, if ever I've heard one."

"You don't understand. Everything with you is one or the other; you try not to make decisions and when you do your never sure if they are the right one. You try and protect yourself, but it's at the expense of everyone else around you."

"Jake-"

"You remember when you asked me to marry you?"

"I remember that you sent me home."

"Selective memory much?" Jake grinned.

"My God, have you been around Brooke too long."

"The point is that you made a decision but you weren't sure, and at the first sign that your decision could be the wrong one, you change it. You try and protect yourself, yet Brooke gets hurt, I get hurt, Lucas gets hurt, pretty much the people you love hurt for you."

"Ok, Dr. Phil, not that I don't appreciate the insight into my twisted, tortured mind. But we can't be lumping all the Tree Hill drama on me," Peyton said somewhat defensively.

"No, we definitely can't," Jake reassured her, "I'm just saying, let's turn the tables. Even though we may already have established your answer to this question, it was while you were sleeping. Do you love Lucas?"

Peyton shrugged, "Would I put myself through this if I didn't?"

"Didn't answer the question," Jake raised an eyebrow.

"I love him; I'm just not so sure if I'm in love with him anymore."

"Where does this line of questioning come from?" he asked her gently.

"Seeing you again, being around you, talking to you, having you with us again, I just feel a bit confused I guess."

"Well about Brooke, she's my best friend, and I love her nearly as much as I love Jenny, but not in the way that I loved you."

"Jake that's exactly how I feel about you…just substitute your name and Lukes."

"You do realise it was you who broke us up, never mind Lucas."

"Oh yes. I remember."

"Just so we're clear, I don't know if I can let you in again Peyton, and you know what, not to have a dig at Lucas 'cause I do love the guy, but I refuse to hurt Brooke, _again_ like you guys did last time. He can break her heart many times over, but I'm not going to let it happen again."

Peyton sighed and whispered into the resulting silence, "She's always wanted someone to save her."


	10. Pick on Brooke Day

Thanks heaps guys, your reviews are awesome and totally the reason I'm sharing the story with you. I'm especially liking your appreciation of my portrayal of the characters (man that made me sound like an old person), because I'm constantly rewording stuff to make it fit with the characters, hopefully I'm doing them justice! Please read and review, I really appreciate it!

Kayla and Brooke giggled sitting cross-legged on the floor in the living room with the fire going, Hayley and Peyton were curled up on the couch with Noah in-between them fast asleep. "Share the joke," Peyton called to the two giggling quietly between themselves.

Kayla looked up at Peyton, "Auntie Brooke told me you used to be a cheerleader," she giggled again.

Peyton grinned back, "Did she tell you that she used to be student counsel president?"

Kayla gasped and cracked up laughing, "Brooke?!"

"Not funny," Brooke frowned hiding her smile.

"Very funny," Hayley laughed.

Peyton raised a golden brow and looked across at Hayley, "Says the girl who used to be a rock star?" Peyton revelled in the conversation feeling for the first time in a very long time completely at ease and happy with her friends. Not to say she'd ever been uneasy around these particular girls, always knowing where she stood – whether it was a good place or a bad one. She felt that sitting around a fire, curled up with her best friends and their beautiful extended family, was something that could definitely count as therapeutic.

"Wow," Kayla breathed wide-eyed, "A rock star?"

Hayley nodded, "For a very short time."

Brooke perked up and looked up at the girls, "Oh, I just had a fabulous idea!"

Peyton assessed her side-ways, "Does it have anything to do with the back to school party you threw in senior year after the…day," she clarified in front of the kids.

Brooke's famous eyebrow raised and her dimples showed, "What if it did?"

"Then I would think you are fabulous," Peyton grinned, "Spill."

"Ok so, there are heaps of people down here for Whitey's funeral, and they are mostly all basketball crazy. We pimp Tric out with some basketball themed stuff, hoops, bring some balls, bring Tutor-mom in for the entertainment. We've mourned his death," her voice saddened, "Now it's time to celebrate his life."

"You and your inspiring monologues," Hayley sighed.

"Hey," she grinned, "I can't help it I'm an inspiring person."

"I'll check with Karen and see if we can borrow Tric for tomorrow night," Peyton levered herself up and uncrossed her legs, "What an awesome idea, Brooke. I knew we kept you for something."

As Peyton left the room Brooke and Hayley smiled at each other, "How you doing Tigger?"

Brooke shrugged and smiled as Kayla snuggled down into her lap, "Never thought I'd say it, but I miss this place."

Hayley looked down lovingly into Noahs sleepy eyes, "I miss it too. I miss Luke even more, I hate not having him around. He's supposed to be around."

Brooke gently stroked Kayla's hair as she started to drift off into sleep, "Wanna know what sucks?"

"Definitely."

"I miss him too. A lot. Tutor-mom I really don't want to miss him," she ended on a little whine. "I'm so mad at him for what he did to Peyton, and to me, and yet he's making me feel so great now when I'm so sad."

Hayley shrugged, "Seriously, four years on and it's still Peyton, Brooke and Lucas triangle."

"Hey Naley's track record isn't so good either."

"Another sex video isn't going to turn up is it?" Hayley laughed at her best friends expression.

Brooke shrugged, and poked her tongue out, "I'm not making any promises."

"Now I like where this conversation is going ladies," Skills grinned strolling into the room, and collapsing onto the floor next to Brooke, and grinning at her. "Who's this one with? And more importantly; will there be a girl fight?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "No-one perve, but next time I feel the need to make one I'll be sure to let you know."

Skills shrugged and raised his hands in innocence, "It's all I'm asking."

"You're not telling her your theory about another sex video are you?" Nathan asked gently falling into the seat next to Hayley, and grinning down at his youngest son.

"Seriously, when did we give up on being P.C. around here people?" Hayley asked astounded into the room as Jake came in carrying Jamie potato sack style under one arm, and Luke and Mouth walked in carrying on a conversation about the recent basketball league selections.

"About the time Brooke got naked in the backseat of Lucas's car," Jake grinned plopping Jamie down onto the ground and nudging him forwards teasingly.

"Or the time when she got caught Brooke-ing herself at the lodge," Mouth added.

"Or the time she claimed my Dad on her door," Peyton added walking into the room.

"What's Brooke-ing?" Jenny asked as she walked into the room beside Peyton.

Brooke cracked up laughing and looked at everyone in the room's shocked, guilty expressions, "It never pays to pick on me. You should know that by now."

Jenny looked questioningly up at her Dad, and around the group of adults who were all avoiding her gaze then at her favourite aunt who was laughing so hard Kayla had woken up and was busying staring around the room. Kayla slowly levered herself up and walked sleepily over to Lucas tugging on his pant leg until he lifted her into his arms, where she promptly fell back into a restful sleep. Jenny nudged her Dad in the side when he pretended he had heard a noise out in the hallway and turned to leave, "Dad what is it?"

Jake grimaced, "Mouth, want to take this one?" he asked the man who had brought this particular occasion up in the first place.

Mouth's mouth opened and closed a few times looking beseechingly at everyone else in the room. "I'll make you a deal shorty," Skills grinned across the room at her, preparing to save Mouth, "I'll tell you what it is when your sixteen, if you promise never to ask that question ever again in your life."

Jenny considered this for a moment then looked up at Lucas, "Can I trust him?"

Luke mirrored her 'considering' face and touched his finger to his chin while assessing Skills, "I reckon," he finally agreed.

"So," Hayley jumped in quickly to avoid any more question Jenny might have about what she had heard, "Want to hear Brooke's brilliant idea?"

Nodding their heads emphatically the adults all sat around the fire, "A celebration of Whitey's life," Peyton began.

"We invite everyone in Tree Hill and everyone here for Whitey and throw a basketball party at Tric. Deck it out with hoops and balls," Hayley continued.

"Tutor-mom will provide the entertainment, and the best part is," she exclaimed brightly clapping her hands together, "Besides the kids, the marriages, the famous singing careers, and the fabulous clothing line before the age of seventeen; we are now legally allowed to drink!"


	11. Best friends with Benefits

This chapter is for those of you who are still not sure on the Jake/Brooke relationship. I just always thought there was potential there when watching the series, and so I wanted to produce a relationship there to an extent. So I pretty much just wrote a little interaction between them, and I hope my thoughts are understood. Brook and Jake are best friends, they talk to each other about everything and they're completely honest about their feelings. They also have a sexual relationship (which incedently has not impressed Peyton or Lucas), but that side of the relationship is not the point, it is actually the smallest part of the relationship – it just enables them to be even closer and understand each other more. Lucas and Peyton also share this kind of relationship, however theirs is fraught with awkwardness and misunderstanding as neither know what they want out of that relationship…

Man I wrote heaps and its not even the story!!

Anyways I hope this clears a bit up.

Thanks heaps and heaps for all the reveiws i love them all and i love you guys for sending them!!

I'll stop talking now…

I disclaim…..

-----------------

As the night began to draw to an end, Hayley began to sense tenseness in the room; Nathan as well could sense Hayley's discomfort and was finding himself increasingly amused with everyone's burgeoning awkwardness. Peyton was beginning to look sideways at Jake and Luke as they began to look sideways at each other Peyton and Brooke. Skills and Mouth's eyes were swinging from side to side trying to figure out what was going to emerge when they got up to leave and Brooke was trying to figure out how she could sneak Jamie home with her. Finally, raising from his seat and cradling his daughter in his arms, Jake grinned at the rest of the group, and said his goodbyes, a sleepy Jenny smiled at her family and looked over to Brooke, "You coming Aunty Brooke?"

Wrenched out of her amusing Charlie's Angels like imaginings and into the awkwardness that was her life for the last two days Brooke raised a chocolate coloured eyebrow avoiding eye contact with others. Of course Jenny expected her to go with them, after all she spent most nights with Jenny and Jake curled up on their sofa watching movies until Jen was put to bed and then herself spending the rest of the night with Jake, whether together or just in each others company. It was normal for Jenny not unusual and definitely not a wrong or degrading thing, Brooke slowly got up from her position on the floor leaning into Skills and smiled a good bye at everyone. Jake held out his hand to her, his eyes laughing and acknowledging the awkwardness at the same time. He felt no shame in this situation, though he did feel Peytons eyes boring into his back, Brookes eyes smiled back and also displayed a little challenge, "Night everyone!" she farewelled chirpily ignoring Lukes eyes altogether and kissing Kayla, Jamie and Noahs soft foreheads.

Outside after Jake had gently placed his sleeping daughter in the back seat of the car, he slid into the driver's seat, started the car and looked over at Brooke who was looking out the window, "What's up B?" Brooke leaned her head against the headrest and turned her head to survey him, she moved her hand over to his thigh and traced a pattern on his thigh and looking in his eyes. Jake looked down at her hand and then up into her eyes, "Oh no, I'm immune to you and your distractions Miss Davis."

She grinned and her hand slid inwards, "I think not Mr Jagelski. Nice try though."

He chuckled and slapped her hand away, "Seriously, Brooke. Where's your head at?"

She slipped her hand into his comfortably and shrugged her shoulders, "It just feels all bizarre; like we're in an alternate universe. All my old feelings for Luke, the insecurity around Peyton, the comfort of home, the familiarity and rightness of being in that group, it's just so parallel to where I was three days ago. Confident, happy, loved and yet with that feeling of something lacking. Man this sounds so 7th Heaven."

Jake chuckled over at her and squeezed her hand, "We knew this was going to happen remember. We talked about how we were going to deal with it all," he sighed and shook his head, "Never thought the feeling of Peyton's eyes boring into my back would feel that chilling though."

"It's the tortured artist gene, it has magical powers," Brooke explained.

They arrived back at Jakes hotel room and gently put Jenny to bed, Brooke crawled into her flannel pyjamas and looked over at Jake in his boxer shorts, "Never thought I'd be comfortable enough to be make-up-less and flannel pyjama'd in anyone's company but Lukes."

Jake looked over at her and screwed up his nose, "Wish you weren't."

Brooke squealed in protest ran over and pushed him onto the bed, "Take it back," she whispered menacingly as she pinned his arms down, straddling his stomach and raised an eyebrow.

"Man you're heavy," he said instead, "it's a wonder you don't break me."

Brooke raised her eyebrow at him, "It takes a brave man," she warned, "Or in your case; brave boy."

Chuckling Jake moved quickly reversing their positions and looking down on her dishevelled hair, bright eyes and care bear pyjamas, "Speaking of girls, did you buy those pyjamas in the kiddie section of WalMart?"

"Why don't you like them?" she asked challengingly.

"Well the colour does seem to bring out your…sarcasm," he grunted as she pushed him off her and onto his back.

She lifted her head up leaning her elbow on her pillow and resting her head in her hand, she gazed down at him grinning, "You're such a boy."

"I prefer to think of myself as a man thank you very much," he gently knocked her elbow out causing her head to fall to her pillow.

"Of course you would. And yet…" she grinned.

"Haha," he mumbled closing his eyes. A few minutes later when they had settled comfortably into each others arms and their breathing slowed, "You know I love you right?" Jake whispered.

Nodding against his chin she smiled in the darkness, "You know we're not _in_ love right."

He nodded against her head, "Best friends with benefits," he whispered softly.

"The very best," she whispered back.

They both understood, they both did not have any doubts or worries about their relationship. They were best friends who loved each other and were there for each other. When they first took the next step, there was worry, that neither understood, what was going on. However, it was clear, the freedom they required and yet the familiarity they craved. They did not want to disregard each other or make more of it than it was. It was simple, it was true and it wasn't hard to understand: They were best friends with benefits.


	12. Let the Games Begin

**_Hey guys! i know its been ages but iv got exams and one more assignment to do so im stressing out hard!!! thanks heaps for all your reveiws and keep them coming coz i love hearing what you think! I know y'all are wanting a brucas chapter but im still building to that point so iv got a chap for the Naley lovers (i hope i do them a little bit of justice). Please review!!_**

**_

* * *

_**"What's your problem?" Nathan asked Hayley as the lay together in bed. 

"I'm sleeping," Hayley grunted.

Nathan chuckled and nudged her in the side, "Yeah right. Your mind is going five thousand miles a minute. You're watching Brooke take Jakes hand. You're watching Peyton and Lucas leave hand in hand a few moments later and you're remembering the puzzled glances we all shared once they left."

Hayley turned over and looked at Nathan, "It's not good that you know me so well."

"Yeah I do, so that counts out the affair you were imagining as well," he grinned.

"Skills will be so disappointed," Hayley retorted.

"Ha ha," Nathan rolled his eyes. "Morale of the story; stop thinking so loud Hales," he ended on a whinge.

"I can't help it. Everything just seems so upside down," she mimicked his whiney voice.

"Explain," he invited pulling her into him.

"Brooke with Jake?" She blurted out immediately sitting up and turning to face Nate.

Nate rose his eyebrows and shook his head in wonderment, placing his hands behind his head lifting it up a little to look directly at his confusing wife, "You've had a very long time to become used to it," he began slowly. "I thought you were used to it."

"I was," she faltered, "I mean I am," she shook her head and looked at her husband imploringly, "I don't know anymore, it just seems all confusing, like I've gone back to not getting it."

Nate sat up and rested back against their bed head, "Hayley, we're adults now, let's not bring back the Brucas/Leyton drama," he sighed.

"I know," she said with a little bit of a whinge, she gave a bit of a whimper and gently bashed her head against her husbands rock hard stomach, "So I've just come to the realisation that I want Brooke and Lucas back together."

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I mean 'no', as in not a chance in hell," he said firmly, eyes narrowed.

Hayley screwed up her nose in annoyance, "You can't be serious."

"Oh I can," he assured her taking a casual sip of his glass of water placed on his bedside table, "And I am."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "That whole 'staunch' thing you think you have working is not," she answered irritably.

"She can't go there again, he's done to much," Nathan started to get a little aggravated, "AND he didn't get her last time. He doesn't deserve her."

"If I have to stop my affair with Skills you have to quit yours with Brooke you know that right?"

"It's not funny," he cut in a little less peeved.

"I know it's not," she sighed, "But come on Nate, he did love her."

Nathan started shaking his head as soon as she said the world 'love', "No he didn't, he even said that to Peyton, and he even said he wanted Peyton next to him not Brooke."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "He did not say not Brooke."

"Well he said he realised he was wrong that he wanted Peyton next to him, that definitely means instead of Brooke."

"Oh you're completely blowing that up!"

"He never trusted her, never confided in her, never went to her, and yet she was always there," Nathan argued. "Yes she was high maintenance, she was bitchy, but she had a heart of gold and was there for everyone. He never deserved her, Skills agrees completely."

"You've discussed this?" Hayley cried outraged.

"Of course I have," Nathan put up his hands to calm her down, "He can't take back what he did to her."

"But he can make up for it," Hayley argued, "and he can be better than he was."

"Oh yeah 'cause that relationship thing he's got going with Peyton really supports that…" Nathan remarked sarcastically.

"And that relationship thing she's got going with Jake really speaks highly of her too…" Hayley rejoined.

"Well it's beside the point Hales," he said quite firmly, "I don't want her going there again. And Jake's a much better guy and boyfriend than Lucas was full stop. Actually to be perfectly honest with you me and Skills were going to go see him tomorrow about it."

Hayley's eyes widened, "And that kid he had at sixteen was a real goal reacher, oh and what the hell?"

"Jenny turned out fantastic and you know it…." He sighed, "I know this sounds completely weird and six years ago I definitely would never have thought this let alone said it out loud where people could laugh at me," he gave her a 'don't you dare' look, "We – me, Skills, Mouth, and even Jake even though we haven't really talked about this at length, we love her. She's like a little sister that can look after herself and is mean to us a lot, but never the less we feel like we need to protect her."

Hayley shook her head at him, "Yeah I get it…"

"I just don't want her to go there again," he emphasized.

"She's a big girl," Hayley reassured him, "She can make her own decisions."

"Exactly, so that interfering and attempting to get Jake and Brooke to break up and Luke and her together. That's not allowed ok?"

Hayler raised her eyebrows, "And that talk with Luke you were going to have tomorrow is not allowed either ok?"

"Deal."

Hayley uncrossed her fingers as she slipped back under the covers and turned over to sleep, smiling to herself she planned her talk with Jake the next day. Nate watching his wife uncrossing her fingers as he more stealthily uncrossed his own and set his alarm clock for his morning basketball game/talk with the boys tomorrow. Let the games begin, he grinned to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You like??


End file.
